The One Who Got Away
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Tsunade's sitting in the rain thinking of how she wants things to be. What if her fantasy came true, but in a different way? Rated T for language and TMI aka suggestive themes I don't do lemons .
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I own absolutely nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

In my opinion, these are the perfect lyrics for Tsunade and Jiraiya:

Tsunade hugs her knees to her body as she sits in the rain on a tree branch. Her mind is full of the cocky grinning, white haired sage that was her friend, not just a friend, but her best friend. She looks at the front gate, imagining him coming home. She could picture it now. So crystal clearly it hurt to even think of it at all.

_She would sit as she does now. Suddenly the gates would open, and she is suspecting another ninja coming back from a mission, but a tiny part of her heart hoping it was the one that got away. She would see it was him, his white hair long and spiky, his clothes a little ragged from travel, his smirk when he sees her, his broad stature the same as ever. Her heart would fill with joy as she jumps down and hugs him close to her and smells his scent._

_He would say, "Jeez Tsunade, I didn't know you missed me so much."_

_She would smack him and hug him closer saying, "Why would you go after Pain?"_

_He would look confused. "Who's Pain?"_

_She would back away and she'd look at him. "It was a dream?"_

_He would hug her, seeing the vividness in her eyes of all her confused, sad, angry emotions. He would take her to the Hokage mansion and ask her about the dream. She would tell him and he would hug her to him as she cried into his broad chest as soon as she finished. He would comfort her and everything would go back to normal, except they would be together, never to be separated even by death itself._

Her eyes blur as she begins to cry in sorrow. Her heard aches and she wipes at the furiously. Suddenly the gate opens and she looks at the widening gate, hoping in her heart of hearts that her fantasy would come true this time.

* * *

**Ali: I don't know if I should continue... I have a plot in my head, but I need at least 7 reviews to make up my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I'm happy to let you know that I've decided to continue with this story. Please enjoy this next chapter. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

She looked at the gates, her heart filling with pain as she saw another shinobi coming home. She watched as he hugged a kunoichi that he greeted with a broad grin. Her heart ached as she wished that were _her_. Where was the justice? Why was everyone she loved back when she was young taken from her? Her old silly crush, Orochimaru, was taken from her through his power hungry ways. Her brother, her second love, her sensei, and now the one person she had left died. She turned and went back to the mansion, not wanting to see any more for fear her heart would further shatter.

She saw Shizune carrying the bane of her existence, paperwork. She wanted to tear her hair out at the site. Not only was her heart being tortured, but so was her mind. Shizune smiled at her, seeing the look on her face.

"Don't worry, these are the one's you've already done. You've got a smaller stack to do and then you're done," her niece sad positively.

"Oh thank Kami," Tsunade said with a sigh. "I'll get it done and retire."

"Is something the matter Lady Tsunade?"

She shook her head, not wanting to worry her niece. "Just tired. I'm sad to say I'm getting old."

"You're not old Lady Tsunade!"

She chuckled. "I said _getting_, not am."

Shizune relaxed and let her eyes show her comfort. "If you need anything just ask."

"Just a little tea," Tsunade said, walking into her office.

She sat in her desk and looked through the paper work, approving of many things and disapproving few. She drank the tea Shizune gave her and looked out the window after she finished her paperwork. She wanted more than anything for Jiraiya to appear on the window and smile, waving at her as he greeted her in his own way. She longed for him to tease her like he used to and she's punch him. She desperately needed him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Why Jiraiya?" She whispered, looking out at the village that was being rained upon. "Why did you have to leave me alone?"

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: I'm going to be leaving cliff hangers as well. You might want to get used to it.. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

She rose early, going to the hospital to help the sick patients. No matter how much she grieved, she refused to have it get in the way of her patients. She helped the students and pointed out some minor details and gave them a few tips before moving on to others in need. Her thoughts weren't plagued with Jiraiya for once. She heard Sakura and turned to see the pink haired kunoichi walking towards her.

"Hello Sakura, what's up?" She said, writing something about a patient with serious wounds and muscle damage on his arms.

"Naruto's here, he's passed out from exhaustion and chakra depletion. Kakashi thought that I should tell you."

Tsunade nodded. "You take Naruto, if anything happens either get me or handle it yourself if you're capable and know what's going on. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

She put the chart down and went through her other duties before walking around the village, looking at her people. They were hers to protect, hers to live for, because if she had a choice she would be with Jiraiya or Jiraiya would be with her. She wished that it wouldn't be such a lovely day, because it was those days that reminded her of happier times. She wanted it to rain as many tears as she shed, she wanted lighting to crack every time she felt her heart break. The perfect day wasn't right for her mood, but the people around her reminded her why she was still living.

_I'll protect you with my life… every single one of you_, Tsunade thought as she looked at the smiling faces of children.

They noticed her and ran up to her, calling her name and wanting to be picked up by their Hokage. She bent down and greeted them, putting on a happy face for the children. Truly she loved children, they always made her smile, but sometimes her heart wasn't fully into it. She had to leave so she said goodbye to them and walked past the village gate. She paused when she heard it open and shook her head. It wasn't her Jiraiya.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I'm bad. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

"Tsunade!" she heard her name being called. She turned to see a blond ninja.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I just wanted to say hi. The mission was a success," he said with his usual grin.

She smiled back. "That's fantastic. Give me more paper work."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Go run off to turn it in I'll get it later."

"Alright. I'll be at Ichiraku's if you need me later."

She watched the blond run off and smiled. Her surrogate brother/son was annoying, but she couldn't see him any other way, he wouldn't be her Naruto if he changed too much. She was about to walk when the gate opened again. She took a few steps when she heard a familiar laugh. Her imagination was acting up again. She decided to just walk away, hope that it wasn't going to return. She returned to her office and sat down, doing paperwork while she sipped on coffee. She put her mug down and signed her name on a document. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning around quickly.

_It can't be_, she thought.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

Jiraiya stood there, his white hair same as ever, his clothes slightly ragged from travel and his cocky smirk on his face. She turned away and breathed, hoping the illusion would end. She paid closer attention to the paperwork in front of her and begged Shizune to walk in and break the illusion.

"What'd I do?" said man yelled.

"…"

"Please talk to me."

The door opened, revealing Shizune with a small pile of paperwork. Tsunade sighed in relief and looked at Shizune's shocked face as she looked over the older woman's shoulder. She walked forward slowly and poked Jiraiya, squealing when she felt flesh.

"Master Jiraiya?" Shizune cried in surprise. "Y-you're dead."

"Obviously I'm not… What'd I do Tsunade?" Jiraiya said, getting to the point.

"You died," she said simply, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how, but I'm back," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stood up, his hand falling. "Shizune, please leave… don't tell anyone yet."

"Yes ma'am," she said before leaving.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, taking in everything about him before hugging him, her face buried in his chest as she breathed deeply. She prayed that if it was a dream that she would never wake up. She sobbed, not wanting to. She felt his arms wrap around her torso as she clutched her best friend. She couldn't explain how she felt in that moment because there were too many raw emotions. She wanted to punch him for leaving, but hug him for being alive.

"It's alright… I'm here," he whispered, rubbing her back.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

She pulled away and punched him into the wall. "You baka! I can't believe you! How could you die and come back after Naruto killed Pein? How could you leave me alone for so long? Do you know how much Naruto and myself suffered because of you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I never meant to die, I never meant to make you two hurt, but I'm here now," he said, clutching his stomach, where she punched him.

"I hate you so much right now," she said, holding back more tears.

She walked toward the office door. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she snapped, slamming the door behind her. She went directly into her room and after closing the door and leaned against it, sliding down and sitting on the floor. Her tears fell, her shoulders shook with sobs, and her arms held her knees to her chest. Why was she so weak? She was the Hokage, the strongest ninja in all of Konoha, the protector of the village, and yet she was crying because of a man. Granted he was her best friend and he died then came back. She heard him knock on the door.

"Tsunade, let me in," Jiraiya called.

"No," she said feebly. She went to her bed and buried herself in the covers, hoping that they would shield her.

_Why am I acting like this? I'm a thirty-seven year old woman._ She paused in thought. _I'm even lying to myself… how old am I again?_

"You've got two seconds to open up or I'm coming in," he called.

Tsunade laid flat under the covers and looked at the pattern as he opened the door. She could almost see his mischievous smile. The perfect opportunity to sit/lay on her. She felt the bed shift and his hair on her side, but not his body beside her. She pulled the blanket down and looked into the toad sage's eyes. He was holding himself up as if he were about to do push-ups. He was so close.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

"You perverted old hermit," she said in a low voice. "Get off!"

He shook his head. "I find I rather like this position."

She liked it too, but she had the urge to push him away as well as pull him closer. She scrunched up her face and pushed him away, her growl loud as she got into sitting position.

"Aw, I thought you'd like it," Jiraiya said, his smirk on his face. It made her heart speed up.

_Why are you doing this so me?_ She asked him mentally.

"I don't," she said, getting up.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave," he said, turning towards the door.

She shot forward and grabbed his hand, afraid that if he was out of her sight it would turn out he wasn't real. He raised a white eyebrow at her and she looked down and away before she looked back at him, her desperation in her eyes.

"Please stay," she begged.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

_Jiraiya:_

She asked him to stay with desperation in her eyes. He suddenly realized the impact he had on her. He saw how afraid she was of him just being a figment of her imagination. He picked her up bridal style and sat on the bed, relishing in the contact. He knew she was the only one for him; she was always the only one. He adjusted himself so he was laying on the bed, back against the wall and Tsunade comfortably in his lap. He bent down and let his forehead touch her temple, his lips near her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay," he said, his eyes focusing on her relieved eyes.

_How could I have done this to her? She's so broken_, he thought.

"Thank you," she said, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

The things he wanted to do but couldn't. He loved her so much that he would give her up for her happiness. He closed his eyes and figured she already gave her heart to someone else or never gave it to anyone but Don. He would never have Tsunade, but he would always try. He would be there for her like always. He opened his eyes and saw the strong woman he always knew in her weakened state.

"I'd do anything for you," he said, meaning it.

"Then promise me you won't die."

"I'll have to die sometime," he commented, thinking about when he'd (possibly) be in the bed, breathing and staying alive just barely. His breathing becoming slower and slower as he started to depart from the physical world.

"Don't die in a fight," she said.

"I might have to," he said. "I'd die for the village, Naruto, various other people, and I would certainly die for you."

He heard her sob and held her tighter, as if trying to keep her from falling apart. He kissed her temple, for what reason he did not know, since there was a possibility of him flying into another room or out of the building. To his surprise she only got closer. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to help get her through the difficult times instead of what he really wanted to do.

"I don't want you to leave me again," she whispered weakly.

"Know that if I _do _die I'll forever be with you in spirit."

She leaned against him. He didn't know how long they were like that but he suddenly noticed that Tsunade's breathing was deep. He adjusted himself slowly so she was beside him and he kept his arm around her. He stared at her prefect features and thought of how badly he wanted her to be his. He fell asleep with these thoughts in mind.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

She woke up and looked around, not seeing the white haired Sannin. She felt her insides breaking and her heart shattering. She breathed, calming herself. She had dreams like that in the past and got through it. She splayed herself onto the bed and felt the area next to her was warm. She sniffed it and smelt Jiraiya.

_Why me?_ She thought as she got up and went into the bathroom and jumped back, shutting the door when she saw the site. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she went to her bed and looked in the opposite direction. She saw Jiraiya with only a towel around his waist and his white hair hanging behind him and he was using another towel to dry his long hair.

_Oh my Kami,_ she thought. _Why the hell was it me? He's very… Don't think that! But…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened. She looked up to see Jiraiya in one of her robes. It only went one-third of the way down his thigh and it barely covered his chest and it thankfully covered his areas. She blushed and then regained her composure.

"Now I'm gonna have to burn that," she growled, grabbing her clothes for her own shower.

"You know you're gonna keep it," he said with a grin in his voice. "And you know you love it."

She blushed, glad that she was facing away from him. "As if. I'll burn that as soon as you leave."

"You'll store it as soon as I leave," he retorted.

She was planning on doing that. "Are you done in there?"

"Almost," he said.

She walked into the bathroom with him and set her things out, not looking at him. She shed her jacket and waited until she was sure he was dressed to turn around. She put his clothes in his arms and shoved him towards the door and started to take off her shirt when she heard the door open and looked back, throwing one of his dirty towels at him.

"Pervert!" she declared and he shut the door with a grin.

She got undressed and took a shower. When she finished she dressed quickly and walked out, her hair damp, but not dripping as she walked out. He stared at her as she put her jacket on and she was doing her best to put an irritated look on her face when she was really enjoying it.

_He's told me he's loved me so many times in the past…_ she thought. _Is that the case now?_

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to do something productive?"

"I'd rather stare," he said.

She sighed, opening the door. "I'll reveal you to a few people tomorrow. For now stay here."

"No promises."

"I'll give you almost anything if you do."

"Anything?"

"Almost."

"A kiss."

"Do I have to?" her eye twitched, but her heart was fluttering.

"Yes."

"Fine." He rose, walking over to her. When he stooped down to kiss her she blocked him with her hand. "I've got things to do."

"Afraid that it'll get too far?"

_Yes._ "No, I just want to get things done."

"I'll miss you," he said, giving her temple a kiss.

"I've done enough missing you," I said, remembering all the times I said I missed him. "I'll see you at the end of the day."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Tsunade went to her office, her body feeling lighter than it had in years. She was ecstatic that her old friend was back. She went through paperwork quickly, but efficiently, disapproving of things she would usually disapprove of. She was finished a few hours before she would have on a normal say and calmed herself as she walked back into her room. She hesitated at the door, though she didn't know why.

_Get a grip! It's just one kiss,_ she thought before opening the door. She saw Jiraiya sleeping peacefully on the bed. She smiled and brushed a stray white hair from his face and thought about her promise to take Naruto out for ramen. She turned and walked out. After meeting Naruto she mulled it over on what she should tell him.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hello Naruto. Don't eat too much, even the Hokage only has so much money," she said with a smile that, for the first time since Jiraiya's departure, reached her eyes.

"Alright Grandma," he said, sitting in the ramen shop.

After eating she wanted him to walk with her. When she was sure she was away from everyone she told Naruto that Jiraiya was alive. She had hallucinated before and was shocked by a less powerful version of Kakashi's Chidori to be knocked out, but this time she told him that Shizune saw him too. That she doubted it was him until Shizune knew he was real. Naruto wanted to some over right away but she told him that he would have to wait until tomorrow. He abolished and she went home._  
_

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

_(While Tsunade enters the room)_

He shot up and breathed thinking the dream more like a memory. He searched his mind for why he was falling, what he was talking about with his dead sensei and student and what happened before that, but nothing back to mind. He looked up when Tsunade entered the room and those thoughts fled him as he thought about the kiss. He would make it worthwhile. He dreamed of that moment since he first saw the kunoichi.

"Hey," he said, his voice coming out simple while his insides had butterflies.

"Hello," she said casually, as if to avoid the kiss.

"I believe we had a deal?"

She groaned. "Fine."

Jiraiya laid back on the bed. "You're going to have to come here."

She raised an eyebrow. "I believe it is you who should get up for me."

He got up and walked over to her, his insides like jelly. He hovered over her, his dark eyes looking into her amber pair of orbs. She looked back at him and he could feel the tension in the air as he hesitated. He closed his eyes, the spell broken as he turned away. He ran a hand through his snowy hair.

"I-I can't do this Tsunade," he said with a groan.

_I'm so stupid! A few more seconds and I'd have kissed her._

"What's the matter? A deal's a deal."

"That's the thing Tsunade. I don't want this to happen because it's a deal. I want this to happen because it's spontaneous and because of love, not because of some deal," he said, meaning the words. "No matter how much you hurt me, how many times you turn you back on me, and neglect me I won't leave… I'm still here… When are you gonna get it? I've gone through all of this because I love you."

He noticed Tsunade was frozen as she looked at him. He collapsed on the bed and looked at the ceiling, wondering why he would now pour his heart out to the woman that rejected it every time. He closed his eyes and fought the tears in his throat as he breathed deeply. Tsunade affected him more than anyone else in the world. He loved her more than life itself and would die for her in an instant. He would be in pain for the rest of his life if it meant her being happy.

He felt the bed shift and suddenly felt a weight on his chest that wasn't already there. He kept his eyes closed and suddenly felt lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around her and opened his eyes slightly to see Tsunade in his arms. He closed his eyes again and brought her closer to his body. He tilted his head a little to help deepen the kiss and felt his clothes being tugged at. He allowed her to shed his vest and shirt and fishnet shirt. He was half naked underneath the most beautiful woman in the world. She pulled away slightly, staring into his eyes with her perfect amber eyes.

"I love you too Jiraiya," she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short and you can see I'm also making the story short... in a way. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ali: I'm bad... and I know it. (I own absolutely nothing but the plot).**

* * *

He never felt so happy in his entire life. He crashed his lips to hers and flipped them so he was on top, his arms supporting his weight as he hungrily attacked her lips. He trailed his kisses from her lips to her jaw to her neck and back, not daring to go further. He felt her press against him and train her hand down his spine. He shivered with desire when he clenched his fist in the blankets to resist his urges. He felt her hand trail down his stomach and he moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"A-are you s-sure Tsunade?" He gasped out, feeling her hand trailing lower.

"Yes," she said.

That was all Jiraiya needed to hear.

He woke up the next day, the night's events flooding into his mind. He was with the one woman he wanted after all these years. He felt as if nothing could bring him down. He grinned as he looked at the woman in his arms, her blond hair wild, but still neat, her amber eyes hidden to him by her pale eyelids, her face serine as she breathed in her sleep. He wondered how a woman like her could love a man like him after years of rejecting him.

"Lady Tsunade I-" Shizune said, opening the door.

Jiraiya was panicked, and he shook his head furiously, suddenly glad they were covered by blankets and sheets. He put one finger to his lips and pointed to Tsunade, letting Shizune that her aunt was still asleep. He had a feeling as she left the room she was scarred for the rest of her life.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she woke up, her naked body shifting closer to his.

"I'm here," he assured, kissing her temple.

She looked confused as she looked at his shirtless form and he felt her brush the side of his thigh all the way to his hip and shivered, his eyes closing. He opened them and saw her satisfied and content expression. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he felt desire again, but not like before, in some ways it was stronger than the last, in others it wasn't.

"Last night was amazing," she said dreamily.

"It sure was," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Sadly we've scarred your niece for life."

"What?" she asked, sitting up as she looked at him.

"She kind of walked in a few minutes ago while you were asleep and walked out," he said.

"She'll never look at me the same way again… will she tell Naruto?"

Jiraiya took her hands in his. "Don't worry. Even if he does find out he'll only tease. I say let him."

He kissed her before getting up and dragging her with him to the shower.

* * *

**Ali: I'm sorry to say I'm trying to keep the chapters short and you can see I'm also making the story short... in a way. And now you know why the TMI is there. The next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Tsunade:_

She went to her office, a light about her that wasn't there the day before. She was glad to see Jiraiya, his cloth less body only covered from his waist down, his hair even messier than usual, and his muscles rippling with every movement. She shivered as she remembered and entered her office. Her good mood dampened as she looked at the mounds of paperwork she had to do.

"Why is being the Hokage gives me paperwork all the time?" she asked to no one and got to work.

After about forty-five minutes she heard a knock on the door and lifted her head to see Naruto. She sighed and put down a document and linked her hands together, the night before flooding into her mind.

"Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"Is Jiraiya here?"

She prayed that Jiraiya cleaned up, or at least fixed the bed. "Yes, I'll take you to him."

She felt giddy while her face portrayed her serious face. She knocked on the door and opened it, seeing her sage laying on the bed, shirtless, with a grin on his face. "Naruto's here… want to put on a shirt?"

He quickly put on his fishnet shirt and nodded for the boy to come in. Tsunade opened it wider and Naruto stood there frozen, looking at his once dead sensei. He suddenly leaped onto the sage, his arms wrapped around the man's large torso. Tsunade remembered when not even an hour ago that was them. She shivered at the thought and composed herself too late because Jiraiya had that twinkle in his eyes.

"How are you alive?" Naruto asked.

"I… honestly don't know," he said, rubbing his head.

Tsunade put her hand on the handle. "I'll leave you two to catch up, I've got paperwork to do… unfortunately."

She backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went to her office and did more paperwork. She suddenly remembered she had to go to the hospital. She left a note for Shizune and went to the hospital. She greeted the staff and was yanked into a room by a nurse.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked, irritated already.

"Neji Hyuga's in critical condition. He had four broken ribs, internal bleeding, and he's unconscious, apparently because he was caught in a genjutsu," the nurse answered.

Tsunade was in medical mode as she rushed to Neji's room. She felt his innards and knew they were correct. She allowed her chakra to make her hands glow as she hovered her hands over his broken ribs, slowly mending them. She then went on to the internal bleeding, healing what was bleeding and making sure that nothing else was wrong before moving on to his head, her hand resting on his forehead. She waited a little longer than she wanted to before he opened his eyes.

"Lady Hokage?" he asked.

"Shh," she said. "Save your strength and rest."

He nodded weakly and closed his pale eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

"What are your orders Lady Hokage?" a nurse asked.

"Keep an eye on him, make sure he's healing properly."

"Yes Milady," they said.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and looked at her other patients. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ali: The next chapter'll come out... I don't know when.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ali: I've got the next chapter out!**

**Orochimaru: Yesssss, that'ssss good.**

**ALi: *screams and beats Orochimaru with a baseball bat while eating a PB&J***

**Orochimaru: I'm here to get you to say the damn disclaimer!**

**Ali: *pauses beating* Oh? Why didn't you say so before?**

**Orochimaru: You didn't even give me a chance.**

**ALi: Hehe, sorry.**

**Orochimaru: Say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Alright, alright... perdophile... I own nothing! *hits Orochimaru one more time* Now get outta here! I wanted Hinata!**

**Orochimaru: Review.**

* * *

_Tsunade:_

So far the day hadn't gone well. Neji was still in critical care and had to be passed onto her because her medical ninja had no idea what to do twice, and one of her patients died while she was in the middle of working on Neji the second time. She was physically and mentally exhausted as she trudged up the steps into her room. She didn't even acknowledge Jiraiya's presence as she collapsed on the bed, her eyes closed. She felt something warm press against her side and reluctantly cracked open one amber eyes to look at the back of Jiraiya's head.

"Hm?"

"You seem tired, so I'll fall asleep next to you," Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade, too lazy to roll to his other side over him, turned him around and his black eyes observed her. "I like this better."

His eyes twinkled with amusement as he turned her to her side so her back pressed against him. He held her against him and she put a hand on his arm. It was nice to have the warmth of someone else as she fell asleep beside the love of her life, his breaths matching hers as they got deeper and deeper.

_Jiraiya:_

He woke up in the middle of the night and glanced at Tsunade who was still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he realized there was a tingling in his arm where Tsunade was laying. He decided to tough it out and snuggled close, burying his face in her hair. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils as he remembered his dream. It was the same as last time, and it was still confusing. What did it mean? He finally couldn't take the pain anymore and he slipped his arm from under her. He silently crept to his little drawer and took out his shirt and vest and put them on. He needed to walk, take his mind off the dream or comprehend it. He ran into Kakashi and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi," he said.

Kakashi's eye widened. "What're you doing out? I thought Tsunade was forcing you to stay in her room."

"I just needed to walk," Jiraiya said.

"You know she's going to make an announcement one day," he said.

"Someday soon I hope. I want to go out and do things," Jiraiya said.

"Research?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya would miss researching, but he would gladly give it up. Besides, he had all the inspiration he needed in Tsunade. "No, soak in the hot springs, eat out, train, all the good stuff."

"You know Orochimaru's dead," Kakashi half asked, half stated.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "He is? When?"

"A while ago, around the same time you did."

"I hope he doesn't come back to life like I did."

"All of us too," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Jiraiya patted Kakashi's arm. "GOod to see you again."

"You too," the silver-haired jonin replied.

Jiraiya went back to the mansion, relieved beyond belief when he saw that Tsunade was still asleep.

* * *

**Ali: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Orochimaru: I don't know if I did.**

**Ali: Get the fuck out!**

**Orochimaru: I still have to say one thing.**

**Ali: What?**

**Orochimaru: Review.**

**Ali: And Orochimaru won't rape you!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ali: Oh yeah, next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long, I had_ NO _inspiration for a while.**

**Neji: Why am I here?**

**Ali: you have nothing better to do with your life at the moment?**

**Neji: Hm... that's right.**

**Ali: Where's Tenten? *elbows him in the ribs with a smile***

**Neji: *blushes* I don't know what you're talking about.  
**

**Ali: *sighs* Alright. So, I want all of you to enjoy!**

**Neji: Not so fast, you've got to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: No I don't. * waves clock in front of his face***

**Neji: Nice try. *snatches clock and breaks it***

**Ali: No! That's my granddads!  
**

**Neji: *looks at watch* So... you were gonna give it back to him?**

**Ali: Yes! I'm gonna die!**

**Neji: *gives it t watch fixer and comes back* THere, it's getting fixed.**

**Ali: *relaxes* Great.**

**Neji: SAy the disclaimer or I'll break it again.**

**Ali: I own nothing. (btw I'm making Kurenai's son a daughter, just so you know)**

* * *

Everything got slightly better, besides the fact Tsunade still had Jiraiya under house arrest and he was still known to only a select few people. Jiraiya was currently trying to make a wooden carving. He finished and realized he'd gotten out of practice. He sighted and got another piece of wood and gently carved, taking his time. He was making a toad with a slug. once he finished Naruto walked through the door with a broad grin on his face.

"Hey Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya suppressed a groan. "Hey Naruto... bring me some karaage chicken?"

"And garlic with basil."

"You're a good kid, good kid!" Jiraiya said, digging into his meal.

"You act like Tsunade's starving you."

"I'm lucky that the sun actually comes in."

"When's Tsunade going to let you out?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, the way that it's going maybe never, but her rewards for behaving are very-"

"Stop! I don't need those images in my mind," Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "Spare me the details."

Jiraiya let himself let out a hardy laugh, and shook his head. "Well, it's just a kiss. If I've been especially good, I get that."

"It's good to see you two together... I've got a date tonight, so I can't give you dinner."

"Tsunade'll get me that," the toad sage assured before his white eyebrows raised. "Date with who?"

"Hinata," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "We've been going out exactly eleven months and twenty nine days."

The guy was hooked. "And what about Sakura?"

"Sakura? She's going out with Kiba."

"Kiba? I always thought he liked Hinata."

"Nope, Sakura. And Ino goes out with Choji, Shikamaru goes out with Temari from the sand village, and Shino... he's going out with Kiba's sister."

"Hana, the Hana?" Jiraiya remembered 'researching' her extensively along with Kurenai. "Wow... and how's Kurenai and the baby doing?"

"She's a healthy baby and she's such a brat! Always wanting to be picked up and cuddled," Naruto said, a smile twitching on his lips. It was obvious that Naruto and the other adored Asuma and Kurenai's daughter. "And Kurenai's doing great! She's spending a lot of time with Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru Hinata, Sakura, Ino,... everyone actually."

_Everyone but me_, the sage thought. _I'm the only one that hasn't seen that baby._

The thought upset him, but he didn't let it show. "Could you bring him over?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course! When it's my turn to spend time with him."

"When's that?"

"Tonight after my date," Naruto said, rising. "I need to get ready and pick up Hinata if you're going to see that kid."

Jiraiya nodded and watched the boy go out. He was tired of being cooped up, he needed exercise, but... well he got a lot of exercise, he needed training. Tsunade would kill him if he trained in her room. He sighed and got up, going to her office.

"Hey Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, I was thinking-"

"You can go outside," Tsunade cut him off.

"Huh? I was wondering a different thing," he said, a grin spreading on his face.

"I'm behind on paperwork as it is, I need to concentrate, then afterwards, perhaps, but until then you can roam the village, let people know you're here before I introduce you."

Jiraiya had no problem with that. He kissed her cheek. "Be back later."

"No research," she said.

"I've had all the research I need coming from you," Jiraiya said with a wink in her direction, causing her to blush.

"Get out," she said with a smile twitching on the edge of her lips.

He jumped out the window and walked around. He was lucky Tsunade had more of his clothes otherwise he'd be in the clothes he died/revived in. He walked around the village and people gaped at seeing the supposedly dead Sannin. He grinned at this and said hey to familiar faces before he finally got to Kurenai's house. He breathed and knocked on the door.

"Coming," a masculine voice said. When the door opened he saw Kakashi. "Since when were you allowed out?"

Jiraiya felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Kakashi was talking to him as if he were a child whose mother wouldn't let him go out. "Remember that I'm older brat."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "Kurenai, it's Jiraiya."

"Let him in," she called.

Kakashi cursed under his breath and allowed the larger Sannin inside. He walked into the living room and saw the most adorable child in Kurenai's arms. She had Asuma's dark hair, Kurenai's red eyes and fair skin, and Asuma's ears and lips. She was adorable. He felt his heart melt instantly and as he walked forward he knew this baby girl would have him wrapped around her finger, hell, she had him wrapped around her finger _now _and that was either bad or sad. He held out his arms and Kurenai handed him the baby and he immediately got a reaction. She smiled and giggled, holding her little chubby hands towards his face.

"Can I keep her?" Jiraiya immediately asked without thinking, bringing her closer to him so he could tickle her with his hair. "She's so adorable."

"I thought the only female that would have his heart would be Tsunade," Kakashi muttered to his comrade.

"Shut up," Jiraiya grumbled and the baby squirmed and suddenly his hair was yanked. He grumbled under his breath. "More brats..."

"Her name is Emiko."

"She is beautiful," Jiraiya cooed to Emiko.

"Hey Kurenai, where's your dumplings?" Anko asked, walking out from the kitchen and gaining an amused smile when she spotted Jiraiya. "So, he's gone soft for a baby."

Jiraiya scowled and he felt another yank and saw that Emiko was frowning at him. "What?"

"Seems like she's punishing you for being mean," Kurenai said, requesting her daughter back.

Jiraiya hugged the baby to his chest and smiled, nuzzling her before giving her to her mother. "Cutest baby I've ever seen."

"I don't know, Naruto and Kiba were cute babies," Kakashi said.

"True," Jiraiya said. "But she's the cutest girl."

"DO you want to stay for dinner?"

"Who's going to be here?"

"Everyone besides maybe Shizune and Tsunade," Anko answered, tickling the little girl.

"Sure."

Jiraiya behaved the entire time, and was surprisingly a gentleman. He had dinner and had laughs with his comrades and was joked on for his fondness of Emiko. He eventually went back to the Hokage Mansion and saw that Tsunade was asleep on her desk. He chuckled and picked her up gently before he went back to her room and set her on the bed. She curled against him and he got comfortable before he went to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_Jiraiya was falling from the clouds, his body swirling around. One second he saw the clouds from which he was falling from and the next he saw the ground he was falling to. He didn't scream, what use would it be? He simply fell and tried to steady himself at least a little. Suddenly the trees were within his reach. He was going to die, hit the ground with so much force no bone would be left unbroken._

_~End of Dream~_

Jiraiya sat straight up, panting. He felt as if he'd actually been falling. He never went through that in the past. He clutched the covers under his hands and felt as if he;d actually done it before, before he walked back to Konoha. He laid back down and looked at Tsunade. No need to worry her, so he just let her sleep and finally fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Ali: OKay, that's it for this chapter, the next one will be Tsunade, promise.**

**Neji: OKay, okay. I've got a mission in two minutes, let's hurry this along.**

**Ali: PLease please please...**

**Neji: Review *dsisappears in puff of smoke***


	15. Chapter 15

**Ali: ****Okay, as promised this chapter's going to be in Tsunade's POV.**

**Kotetsu: Hey everyone! I'm making my first appearance!**

**Ali: *claps* good for you. Okay, so now there's a new chapter!**

**Kotetsu: You're supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Oh yeah... Okay! I own absolutely positively nothing but the plot!**

**Kotetsu: Review!~**

* * *

Tsunade noticed that Jiraiya was acting odd. He seemed to be lost in thought more often. It worried her sometimes. Currently she was sitting in her office going over some paperwork. She paused when she heard a thump and looked to see Naruto on the floor next to the window.

_That's why you use a door_, she thought, seeing as ninja loved the window.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Pervy Sage is planning on bringing Kurenai's bundle o' joy here."

"Thanks for the heads-up, but tell him todays the announcement."

"HUh? At long last?"

"You say that as if it'd been decades."

"Well..." Naruto trailed off at the dark look she was giving him. "I'm off!"

He jumped out the window and Tsunade wished he'd have a twisted ankle, but he knew the boy was skilled enuogh not to do such a thing. She sipped on her tea and went over the announcement in her head. After ten minutes of thinking she got the perfect speech and wrote it down so she wouldn't forget. She put it in the only place she could properly defend it: in her bra. She looked at the storage case where she kept her sake, but since Shizune made her get off for 'safety reasons' she had to wait until after the announcement, then it was as much sake as she wanted. Just the thought of it made her mouth water. She shook her head fiercely and looked at the paperwork before her. First she had to get finished with this, then announce at noon.

"Relax," she told herself, running a hand through her hair only for it to get right back into position. "About fifteen minutes till noon and three documents left... you can do this."

She got done with the paperwork in five minutes after reading them carefully and stamping them. She got up and paced, reading the speech over and over again before she felt she had it down. She burned it using what little fire technique she knew and let some ashes go into the wind and some in the multiple trashcans. No need to let _everyone_ that shouldn't know know. Jiraiya would be revealed and she would have sake within an hour, things were looking up.

"Lady Tsunade, it's time."

"Alright," she said, putting on her jacket on and walking out with Shizune. Jiraiya would come out so everyone would see after the speech.

"Lady Tsunade's here!"

Tsunade walked out and looked down at the crowd. "Greetings. As many of you know Jiraiya has returned. No one, not even Jiraiya, knows how he's returned, but we will investigate."

"When did he return?!"

"A few months ago. After many weeks of questioning," she heard a snicker behind her and felt her eyes narrow, but she didn't pause, "we've found that he truly remembers nothing of how he has returned. Still, we will check and find out more... And here is Jiraiya."

He walked out and revealed himself. "Hey everybody!"

"Enough of him, dismissed!"

Short speech, yes, but effective! They went to their own business without any questions. Jiraiya smiled at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, though she knew he wanted to reach out and take her hand. She slipped away and went directly to her office and pulled out her spirits. Oh the bittersweet taste of alcohol. She downed two cups of sake before Jiraiya came in.

"How long have you not been drinking?"

"Three weeks," she said, her muscles relaxed at long last.

"That's impressive for you. May I? She poured him some and he downed it, his cheeks gaining a light shade of pink. "Now _that's _the good stuff."

"Mhm," she hummed, taking another shot. "Feels like it's been too long."

"Have you gotten _all _your paperwork done?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' merrily.

"Mhm. Then why is there a pile in the unfinished tray?"

"Already?!" she asked, sitting up and looking at the empty unfinished tray. "You baka! Kami knows why I keep you around."

"Because you love me," he said, kissing her on the lips before he pulled back and grinned at her.

"You know, there's an age old tradition to come into the Hokage's office and... have fun," she said, inching closer to him. "Right in this very seat."

"Hm... no sense in breaking tradition."

_If Kiba brings his dog and Akamaru does it in this seat, or any dogs as a matter of fact, it's being burned_, she thought as she pressed her lips to his and shed his clothing off of him quickly and him doing the same to her...

~TIME SKIP!~

Tsunade put on her shirt and smiled fondly at what had happened. Jiraiya had his vest on while his shirt was in a bundle in his hand as he cleaned up the place (broken glass, fallen papers, etc.) and her eyes trailed hungrily over his toned body. They had finished the sake, so their cheeks were bright red and their movements a little less coordinated, but they could still fight well enough. They walked to her room and she curled up in bed beside him, her warm body pressed against his and her head under his chin. He trailed kisses from her ear along her jaw and finally to her lips. They stayed awake like that for who knew how long before they fell asleep.

~DREAM~

_Tsunade walked along the road and saw Jiraiya standing at the end of it, waiting for her. Suddenly there was a dark figure behind him and she burst into a run. He looked eager for her to get to him when suddenly pain filled his features and blood came out of his side. He was suddenly dragged. She pumped chakra into her legs to make herself faster but when she neared where he disappeared she hit a brick wall. She pounded on it, but it kept rebuilding itself and she heard Jiraiya's pained cries, which made her more desperate. She pounded harder and faster but no matter how much of the wall she destroyed it still rebuilt itself. She suddenly heard his cries cut off in the middle of one and she fell to her knees in defeat._

~END OF DREAM~

She woke up, panting lightly before she frantically looked at the man beside her. She noticed he was breathing oddly for a second before it evened **(AN: He's having his reoccuring nightmare). **She curled against him and let herself be taken by sleep once more.

* * *

**Ali: It's been a long time coming, but I finally got it!**

**Kotetsu: About time.**

**Ali: I've got one other story where Jiraiya comes back to life, but I don't know... I haven't worked on it since... last year, so yeah. Basically it's different, he doesn't show up, he's worked on, he's not hidden... he's disguised. Let me know if you want to see a sample.**

**Kotetsu: Sounds... interesting.**

**Ali: Mhm.**

**Kotetsu: Well, review everyone!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ali: OMG I got some inspiration!****  
**

**Hinata: B-bout time!**

**ALi: FInally! Where were you?**

**Hinata: I was busy,**

**Ali: That's what they all say.**

**Hinata: D-don't you have a disclaimer to say?**

**ALi: Only because you're you... I own nothing.**

**Hinata: Review.~**

* * *

Tsunade watched as Jiraiya played with Emiko, who was now going towards Tsunade. She smiled and picked up the little brat with a bright smile. She was fairly happy when Emiko came over. Jiraiya walked over and loomed over Tsuande's shoulder, glaring at the baby playfully. She reached for his white hair and wanted to munch on it, but he pulled away, tossing his loose luxurious hair this way and that. He chuckled and pulled away from Emiko and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't do that, she'll pick up the habit," Tsunade scolded.

"What? She started it," Jiraiya said with a smile as Emiko stuck out her tongue.

"See?" Tsunade demanded.

Jiraiya smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

She felt light blush and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Apology accepted."

Jiraiya stretched and got ready. "I'm gonna go buy some more shampoo. I'm running low."

"I don't see how you can't use the entire bottle on your hair," Tsunade muttered.

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's called practice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. "I'll be back in about fifteen to twenty minutes, I gotta eat too."

"ALright," Tsunade said, kissing his cheek. "Bring me back some chicken."

"Tenders," he said, capturing her lips with his. "CHicken tenders, I remember."

"Thank you."

He walked out and she fed Emiko. After thirty minutes she found that Jiraiya was late, but thought nothing of it. When h was forty five minutes late she started to worry. An hour late she dropped the young Emiko off and practically ran around the village in search of her Jiraiya. She stopped a few feet from the Chicken place and saw his vest torn with come blood laying in the alley.

"Jiraiya," she whispered, broken.

* * *

**Ali: OMG THAT'S WHAT I'M ALL ABOUT! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Konan: What happens next?**

**Ali: I'm not gonna tell you! You gotta find out with everyone else.**

**Konan: *groans* And how long do I have to wait?**

**Ali: When there are 40 reviews right beside Reviews on my story in total on this. **

**Konan: What? 26 more people have to review? Whyyyy? I don't want to wait that long.**

**Ali: That's my rule. Twenty six more reviews and the next chapter is up.**

**Konan: If you wanna find out review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ali: Okay, so my aim is to get twenty to get the next chapter up... after I write it. So here's the next chapter.**

**Naruto: About time!**

**Ali: Shush up! It's not my fault that it took so long with the reviews.**

**Naruto: Maybe it is.**

**Ali: What? How so?**

**Naruto: I don't know, somehow. Maybe your story isn't worth their time.**

**Ali: No! It's worth some of their time.**

**Naruto: I don't know... SO before we continue say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I won't do it for you, meanie.**

**Naruto: For the Pervy Sage?**

**Ali: Nope?**

**Naruto: I swear, if yuo don't say the disclaimer I will grab the pedophile and throw him at you.**

**Ali: NOOOOOO! I don't Orochimau to come! I own nothing, absolutely nothing!**

**Orochimaru: *somewhere in a secret hideout orochimaru sneezes before smiling* Someone must be thinking about me... mhmhmhmhmhmmmmm...**

* * *

Jiraiya struggled from his bonds and wanted nothing more than to get away from wherever he was and get back to Tsunade. They were chakra enforced so none of his usual tricks worked. In fact if he used chakra it sucked not only the chakra he used but some more. He couldn't waste any chakra, he couldn't risk it. He needed to stay alive otherwise who knew what would happen to Tsunade if she lost him again.

_PLease, don't be foolish enough to trade something important for me_, he silently begged her. _Just play it smart._

Though he still couldn't help but worry what she would do not to feel numb again. Not to go into despair again. He looked up when he heard the creak of a metal door open. He saw a man with bright pink hair, reminding him much of Sakura, Naruto's teammate, with vibrant orange eyes and a wicked smile on his face. Jiraiya felt a chill go up and down his spine at the chuckle the man released.

"Hello Jiraiya, you're looking well," he noted. Jiraiya stayed tight-lipped and only let his gaze follow the man wherever he my chose to go. "What is this? No speaking? Oh, how are we supposed to enjoy our time together?"

Jiraiya narrowed his dark eyes at the man and wished more than anything he was free from his bonds so he could use the Giant Rasengan on him. He gritted his teeth and strained once more with his bonds, reaching out to snatch and yank on that pink hair of his. He sat a flash of pity and then pure amusement. Jiraiya felt shivers in his spine once more and had the sneaking suspicion that this man was gay. Then he realized that he was shirtless... in front of a gay man.

_Kami why? _he begged.

"You are going to be here for a while, Jiraiya, until Tsunade offers me my prize." Jiraiya felt worry spike through him as he wondered what type of prize he was talking about. "Curious aren't we? My prize will be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi!"

Jiraiya's heart sped, but he gave no indication outside that he was worried and was indifferent to the matter, but on the inside he was frantic, wanting to rip off the chains and murder the man before him. The man came close, body warnth near his back and lips near his ear. Jiraiya froze, wondering what would happen.

"And after I receive the Jinchuriki and I will kill Tsunade and release the beast inside of the boy," the man whispered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened a fraction, feeling his blood boil and sorrow settle in his stomach. He heard the man chuckle as he exited.

_Tsunade! Naruto!_ he thought desperately.

* * *

**Ali: Oh yeah, this is going to be a good story from here on out... or will it? IDK.**

**Naruto: Depends on what you do.**

**Ali: I'll tell you, but you _promise_ you won't tell anyone!**

**Naruto: I will, I will.**

**Ali: I'm going to-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ali: So the review count has been met, thank you, and here's the next chapter!**

**Jiraiya: I'm with... a gay man... I will murder you in your sleep, I swear.**

**Ali: I will give you a surefire way to do your _research _without getting beat up, okay?**

**Jiraiya: That and you say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?**

**Jiraiya: It's the right thing to do... and I won't kill you.**

**Ali: Fine. I own absolutely nothing.**

**Jiraiya: Now how do I do it?**

**Ali: _After _the story.**

**Jiraiya: Damn it!**

* * *

Tsunade frantically moved about, trying to find clues about the missing Sannin. She shouldn't have let him leave, she should've kept him there and gone out herself... but what if they took Emiko too? She silently cursed and ran around before collapsing in her office, about ready to send the ANBU to find him when she noticed a letter on her desk. She picked it up and opened it quickly and read it's contacts.

_They want me to bring Naruto?_ she thought incredulously. _Why would Kami do this to me!_

She mentally fought with herself. Should she give up Naruto, her surrogate brother/son for Jiraiya or should she let Jiraiya die because she couldn't give up Naruto? Both were horrible and mind numbing, both terrible to think about, both heart breaking and gut wrenching. There would be no right answer and no way to justify what she would choose one way or another. Naruto would hate her for letting his godfather die again, and Jiraiya... who knew how he and everyone would react to her giving up Naruto. She pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes and let out a sob.

_I'm sorry Jiraiya._

* * *

**Ali: Sorry this one is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise! And I'm only going for two reviews, 22, to post the next chapter.**

**Jiraiya: So... she's going to let me die?!**

**Ali: Didn't Naruto tell you the plot?**

**Jiraiya: No!**

**Ali: Fine! I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it.**

**Jiraiya: Fine, just tell me.**

**Ali: After it fades to black...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ali: YES! I've got the next chapter, and as promised it's a decent length.**

**Deidera: What the hell am I doing here? unn?**

**Ali: TO make art.**

**Tobi: No you're not. You're here to make her say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *huffs* None of you let me have any fun.**

**Deidera: Just say it, unn!**

**Tobi: I'll give you 100 pixie stix.**

**Ali: DONE! I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Deidera: What... have you... done?**

* * *

**_KEY:_**

"talking"

_thinking/dreaming_

**_someone else thinking/talking to Jiraiya/Tsunade_**

* * *

Jiraiya struggled against his chains. Still nothing worked, but he couldn't give up with two of his precious people on the line. He heard the door open and looked up at the pink haired, orange eyed demon and snarled at him. The man seemed to take great pleasure from all of this. He walked to a chair and sat down.

"It seemed our Hokage has agreed to the terms I've set," the man said.

_No! Take Naruto and leave, rethink this!_ Jiraiya thought desperately, trying to find a way to telepathically tell her.

After what seemed like forever Tsunade walked into the room with Naruto. His eyes lit up and he started to run forward. "Pervy Sage!"

"Naruto," Tsunade snapped. "Stay by my side."

Naruto looked furious but did as told and stood down, giving Jiraiya hopeful looked. Tsunade glared at the orange eyed menace and stepped forward. "I've brought what I need for Jiraiya."

"I don't believe I will quite yet," the man said with a smile.

"Let the Pervy Sage go!" Naruto demanded.

Tsunade completely agreed, Jiraiya could tell by the look in her eyes. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"But I never went into details _when _I'd release him, just that I would," the man chuckled.

Fire lit in her amber eyes and Jiraiya _almost_ felt sorry for the man. "What?!"

"I think Jiraiya can explain what my plans are."

Jiraiya looked up desperately. "Tsunade, Naruto, leave me, just leave. I promise I'll be fine."

"That's a lie Jiraiya and you know it," Tsunade growled before clenching her fists. "Give me Jiraiya or else."

"Oh, or else?" the man snickered. "I'm shivering."

Jiraiya, who was much closer to the man, could see the lightest of shaking if he concentrated, but at a distance it would seem he was perfectly fine. His dark eyes observed Tsunade and Naruto, the both of them standing there with determination in their eyes, the both of them waiting for the man to just let his guard down.

"Please both of you _leave _before he kills the both of you."

"Do you really doubt me and Granny? We're going to win no matter what, believe it!" Naruto said with his confident grin.

Jiraiya almost believed that they would win, but after hearing those plans he couldn't allow them to fight, not now, not ever. He'd rather die and let the both of them live, like he had before.

**_Jiraiya, what's making you hesitate?_**the voice of his sensei asked.

_I'm not! _Jiraiya thought back.

He could hear the Third's chuckle. **_Nothing is as it seems, perhaps you _can_ get free. Hm?_**

Jiraiya wasn't so sure about that, but he had to try. He made a Rasengan with his right hand and twisted his hand towards his wrist as the three charged at each other and there was a solid shadow clone of the man in the shadows aiming straight for the two from behind. He bent his wrist as far as he possibly could and in the end the chain broke, but not before the man, whoever he may be, thrust a kunai into Naruto's stomach. And the clone poofed out of exsistance.

_Where's Naruto?_ he wondered.

"You think I'd actualyl bring the Jinchuriki here?" Tsunade asked as she punched the man. "You must be kidding me."

Jiraiya grinned at the pure _genius _that the woman showed by making a clone pose as Naruto. Why didn't he think of it? He ran forward and slammed his Rasengan into the man's shoulder who flew towards him. He heard, now a _man's _cry, but it wasn't a young lady's either. He started to wonder and when the pink haired man fell he stepped closer.

_Who are you?!_ he wondered.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, I don't know if you know where this is going, but let's see if you can guess. I want 24 reviews before I post the next chapter. Not too much right? Should be easy. Right?**

**Deidera: Why the hell did you give her a hundred, frickin', pixie stix?!**

**Tobi: She wouldn't say it otherwise.**

**Deidera: You have _doomed _us all!**

**Ali: Whatcha talking about Willis?**

**Deidera: See? She's already going into this... sugar high.**

**Ali: I deny- oh! What's this? *goes to shiny thing***

**Tobi: Now I see...**

**Deidera: Yes. Now not only do the Leaf and Sand village have to deal with her, WE have to as well.**

**Tobi: What... have I done?**

**Ali: Made me happy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW-**

**Deidera & Tobi: *cover Ali's mouth* THEY GET IT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ali: I've got the next chapter up, the goal has been reached, oh yeah!**

**Jiraiya: I can't belive you...**

**Ali: I told you the plot, it shouldn't be hard to believe.**

**Jiraiya: But I didn't expect what they were going to read to come out of your mouth.**

**Ali: I think you should've figured it out.**

**Jiraiya: Just say the disclaimer**

**Ali: Fine... I own Naruto!**

**Jiraiya: Quit lying.**

**Ali: Fine, I own nothing but the plot...**

**Jiraiya: Good. Review and I'll give you a copy of my book autographed.**

**Ali: ... really?...**

**Jiriaya: What?**

**Ali: ... really?**

**Jiraiya: Just review.**

* * *

Jiraiya crouched next to the man and saw that instead of orange eyes they were green, that instead of a man's face it was a woman's. "Sakura?!"

"H-hey Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya," she said, her voice shaking already.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Hokage demanded.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto and I organized a test, to see what you would do in a situation like this. I used my great uncle's look to fool you since you've never met him. Everyone worked to get the cave and everything made for a while, like a month," Sakura babbled. "And you passed!"

Tsunade clenched her hand in front of her. "You've got to the count of two to get out of my sight."

"Whatever happened to three?!" Sakura yelled in fear, running already.

"One... TWO!" Tsunade yelled, lunging in the direction her student went when Jiraiya caught her and kissed her, calming the rage inside of her. When he pulled away she glared. "I almost had her."

"You shouldn't kill her, punishment is indeed the right thing for everyone that took part in this, but killing isn't an option," he said, kissing her once again. "Besides, I think that you're a genius for coming up with having a clone pose as Naruto. I don't think I would've come up with that if the roles were reversed... but then again Naruto would come with me to save you despite my warnings, so it would work out."

"Are you saying thank you for coming to save you from an imposer?"

"Yes, yes I am," he said.

She hugged him. "You're shirtless..."

"Sakura did that," he grumbled. "I'm guessing that it was to make me cold or something... but that solves the gay thing."

"Gay thing?" Tsunade asked, anger coming back in her voice.

"My gaydar was on and I got the sneaking suspicion he was gay, so it's Sakura therefore I was partially right."

Tsunade calmed. "Alright, not that you've cleared _that_ up."

"How about you and me go to dinner?"

She liked that idea. "Alright."

_**Know, Jiraiya, this is not the last that you two will be tested**,_ the old Hokage warned.

_What do you mean?_

_**The Trials of Love sometimes end the same as it did before: death.**_

_One of us might die,_ the Toad Sannin thought. _Or both, perhaps if the life of someone we love is put in danger.._.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, so I'mma let you know, IDK if this is going to be foreshadowing, I haven't made up my mind. Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but thanks to reviews this became a full on story. Reviews are necessary for authors in order to continue writing and get motivation and see that their story is wanted. Sure, I love that I'm favorited for both my stories and just my account, but reviews are important. I ask, implore, that all of you review, not only for me, but for your other authors as well.**

**Jiraiya: Are you done with the public service announcement?**

**Ali: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Jiraiya: *rolls eyes* Anyway, your goal to get the next chapter out?**

**Ali: Hm... 26. I need thirty reviews for the next chapter to be put up. That means I need 5 to review this story.**


End file.
